Medieval Z
by Jo Jo V
Summary: All is fine with the Z team they're all kicking back relaxing. But in another dimension things are terrible. They call apon great help which happen to be the Z team. Will the Earth's Special Forces be able to protect this other dimension? The other di
1. Celebration

Explanations- "_" is talking, '_' is thinking, and CAPS MEANS actions. Oh yeah and little pictures shows just a little bit of animation to boost that imagination! :)  
EX) :|(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~):(  
  
Now here is my story...  
Chapter 1- Celebration  
  
All is well, all evil, as we know it so far is gone. Every single enemy the Earth's Special Forces has faced stood no chance. Sure sometimes there was the occasional bad guy some Terrorist but the Z Team could take care of them in seconds. They were just relaxing lying back having a few soft drinks. Except Vegetal didn't quite join the party. He was still looking for another fight.  
PUNCH, KICK, LEAP, PUNCH, PUNCH, KICK.  
"What are you doing here dad and not celebrating with everyone else?" Trunks asked as soon as he came in from the Grav room.  
"What do you want boy?" Vegeta replied  
"I want to know why you aren't with us! Come on dad. Celebrate we have nothing to worry about."  
"You are an idiot boy! Every time we enjoy our little brake another enemy comes. I'm waiting for it keeping my self trained just in case he's actually stronger then me! They always seem to be able to do that."  
"Yeah I know dad but just relax for awhile!"  
"Hmm...shut up boy I'm not going to join. You go ahead I'm staying here."  
"Fine but you might enjoy your self..."  
"Alright!" Bulma screamed, "Let's party!"  
Music was blaring, graffiti was flying, and everyone was jumping. It was great times as if they were just like everyone else. Just having a party.  
"I'm back guys!" Trunks entered and yelled trying to get him self heard above all the noise.  
In unison everyone yelled back, "Welcome back Trunks!" And they all started to laugh.  
Gohan walked up to him and asked, "Where's Vegeta? I thought you were going to get your dad. Man I can't believe I'm seeing you this old and you haven't traveled from the future. I bet you don't even remember all those things against Cell besides from the stories we have told you."  
"Heh I must be strong!"  
"Well, your even stronger then you were then or now... How would you say it? I think then..."  
"Ha! Your funny dude!"  
"Oh I keep on forgetting I'm older then you know he he."  
"Ha!"  
"Hey Trunks! How are you Hun?" Pan yelled while rushing towards him.  
"Great how are you!"  
"Ok I should leave later Trunks," said Gohan and he left to talk to Krillin.  
"So how are things with your dad is he coming?"  
"Nope! I'm kind of glad he isn't actually. You know him."  
"Oh yeah that would be a mess."  
"So...what have you guys done lately?"  
"Nothing mostly just dance...but do you really just want to talk about the party?"  
"What?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Oh yeah sure."  
And they skipped off to the nearest bedroom.  
"Well, was I like that at that age?" Gohan asked.  
Krillin replied, "Um...no. I don't know how am I supposed to know? I didn't go to many of the parties you go to."  
"Oh yeah! I wasn't like that I'm pretty sure. I don't drink alcohol so yeah I should know."  
"Ha! You sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
Meanwhile, in the other end of the room Bulma and Yamcha were talking.  
"So, how are things with Vegeta?" Asked Yamcha.  
"Fine...why?" She answered.  
"Oh just wondering..."  
"I think you still jealous!"  
"Me! No way!"  
"Yes way! I've seen you look at me I think you still like me!"  
"No no! I don't believe me!"  
"Unhuh!"  
And last but not least Gokou and Chi-Chi with Tien were talking.  
"Where is everyone? There are a lot of people missing besides Vegeta." Gokou asked (Lot's of questions going around eh?)  
"Oh don't know Marin said she couldn't make it neither could Yagirobe said he was going to a restaurant tonight. Supposedly on a date but I don't believe him. Chiatozu is over there actually. Goten is missing too. Piccolo is with Dende. We did start this party half an hour ago and I did expect people to be late but not this late." Tien explained  
"Hmm it's probably nothing," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
Back at the Grav Room Vegeta was still training.  
"Umm... Vegeta?"  
"What do you want Trunks I... Oh it's you Goten. What do you want?"  
"I want to train with you. I was well, eavesdropping on the conversation between you and Trunks and well, I think you've got a point! I don't want to just sit back and relax. I want to train with you!"  
"You weakling child think you can keep up with me?" Vegeta taunted, "Fine boy. If you don't slow me down you can join. You are smart I almost wish you were my son. Almost."  
"OK where do we begin?"  
"Like this!"  
Vegeta charged after Goten. He went flying across the room.   
"Not fair!"  
"Oh my god you're so grown up and you still don't expect something like that to be happening. How old is this trick? I thought Gohan might have done that to you! Piccolo did that to him."  
"Well, Gohan did do that I just didn't expect it this time."  
"Idiot!"  
Vegeta punched but Goten blocked. Goten attempted to fly around as fast as possible and hit Vegeta in the back but Vegeta was too quick. He grabbed Goten and hurled him across the room. Before he hit the wall Goten flipped, kick off the wall, and charged after Vegeta. Vegeta just simply dodged. 'What!?! I at least expected him to block and retaliate this one is new' Goten continued to charge but Vegeta continued to dodge. 'I know what you are thinking boy. I'm going to grab you and attempt to throw you again. But you going to blast a beam it's so obvious' 'Damn it! How am I supposed to blast him if he won't grab me!'  
"What's wrong Goten not fast enough?"  
"Heh! I'm just warming up!"  
"That's what they all say!"  
KAMEHAMEHA :((~~~~~~~):)  
Goten put a lot of energy into his attack but Vegeta just smiled and grabbed the beam trying to take control over it.   
"What!?! No way could've you been to grab that beam so easily! Even for you that was really powerful!"  
Vegeta grunted, "You think your pity beam can defeat me?"  
With that the beam fizzled and died out.  
"How!?!"  
"A little trick I learned for um... Well, being this good!"  
"Argh!"  
They continued on with punched and kicks and even Vegeta was impresses that Goten was able to keep up.  
"Wow your able to keep up but can you take on a Super Saijin?"  
Vegeta charged up and went to SSJ1.  
"Oh yes I can!"  
Goten also charged up to SSJ1.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the party.  
"Whoa! Where did all that power come from?" Gohan yelled.  
"Is there a new evil here or something who would raise their power so high? Well, actually it isn't that big but still it is pretty high." Gokou pondered.  
Trunks came out of the bedroom while putting his pants back on, "Guys! Vegeta is training remember! And it is coming from that direction! Wait, there's two. Maybe he had there's someone there he had to fight! Let's go guys!"  
"No, all of you stay here have a good time I'll go. I'll call you guys up if I need your help. Hunny give me my cell phone. I'll be back guys don't worry," And with that Gokou teleported to the battle area.  
:( (~~~~~~~~~~~)¤ :(  
"You really think your beam can stop my energy ball?" Vegeta chuckled.  
:| (~~~~)¤ :(  
The energy ball was closing in fast and faster towards Goten.  
Suddenly, SSJ1 Gokou appeared in the room.  
"What's going on here!"  
"Huh?" Goten said.  
"Oh hi Kakarot!"  
"Vegeta? Goten? What's going on? Vegeta are you trying to kill Goten!?!"  
"Of course not dad we're training."  
"Oh good... I thought it was something bad!"  
Gokou flicked his wrist and the beam and ball disappeared.   
"Unh dad! You ruin my fun all the time!"  
"Ha! Your boy enjoyed almost losing!"  
"I wasn't going to lose!"  
"If your father didn't come you would've been a goner! It would've been over!"  
"Ok you two stop it. Goten go home already! It's late!"  
"Dad! I'm not 8 anymore! I'll be fine!"  
"Oh I know normally I wouldn't say this but have you taken a look at yourself?"  
Goten looked at a mirror and saw him self sweating and with bruises in all sorts of places. This suddenly made him fatigued and he almost collapsed.  
"Told ya! Now get home!"  
"I guess your right. Later Vegeta I'll beat you next time without any interruptions!"  
"Ha! Your funny kid! Your not bad of a fighter yourself boy!"  
"Thanks."  
When they left the grav room phoned everyone and told them the whole story then talked to Goten.   
"Are you insane!!!" Gokou screamed.  
"What's wrong dad?" Goten replied with a bit of fear.  
"Vegeta could have killed you! You know him!"  
"Oh, he wouldn't of!"  
"How powerful was your beam?"  
"Pretty strong for me why?"  
"Well, if his energy ball was totally beating your powerful beam didn't you think about how powerful that ball was!"  
"Oh I didn't think about that..."  
"Well, you can train with him just be careful!"  
"All right..."  
"So, back to happy! :) You did pretty good Vegeta actually complimented you! You know him that's really rare. He doesn't even compliment his own son! You should cherish that moment!"  
"He he. Your right I should might never happen again!"  
"All right now go home! Rest up you can train with me tomorrow if you like!"  
"Sure! That would be great! Then maybe I can train with Vegeta again!"  
"He let's a lot more happen! He's not as careful about not letting you die!"  
"I know but maybe we can all train :)."  
"Maybe."  
"OK bye dad later!"  
"Later!"  
And with that Gokou teleported back to the party and Goten drove home.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Assistance

Chapter 2: Assistance  
  
"Run! Get out of here! I'll take care of these fools," A brave knight screamed at his family.  
The knight unsheathed his sword and charged after the two clay golems. With a power slash he attempted to hit them both. But because their hard bodies the sword wouldn't even pinch through one person. With a quick flick of the wrist the knight went flying.  
STARSHOCK! :(~(~~~~¤~~~~~¤~~~~) :| :|  
BOOM!!! Both of the golems exploded with such great force it harmed the knight defending his family. He was almost slain but he had just enough energy to hold onto his own life force.   
"Are you alright?" Sabre asked the knight.  
"Yes... I'm fine," the knight answered while getting up, "Thank you lord for aiding me in my need. I am Animus thank you again lord. I must be off with my family."  
"Good bye Animus good luck!"   
Animus left in a hurry and Sabre searched on for more to help.   
The war was going terrible. At first the Medvillian army was proceeding well against Oryon's undead army. Battle by battle Sabre's armies destroyed all of Oryon's forces but Oryon found a powerful necromancer spell in one of his scrolls. The spell to summoned a demon another mighty necromancer. No other then Pravus Enkou. He would normally be ok with it but his Shooting Stars (A party of Fighter-Mages he assembled) but they have all been slain. Sabre with the help of King Arthur could probably defeat Oryon but with another magic user to fight against it was extremely difficult and Medville fell. Double the army came forth against Sabre and even with the help of the Camelot army they were still just too much. To make things more difficult Sabre wasn't fighting his best. After the death of another one he loved, Lauren, his mind was overwhelming him. Thoughts of everyone Sabrina, Aurora, and Lauren were too much for him. Sabrina turned out to be an enchanter that hypnotized to love him. Even though it felt like real love it was all tricks. 3 of his 4 children were born from her and they were all somehow corrupted. Aurora wasn't an enchanter like Sabrina but Sabrina enchanted Aurora to give birth to thousands of children all born from Sabre. Aurora was pure of heart until she was tampered with and couldn't be turned back. Sabre was forced to leave Aurora with Oryon. And he still bears her child. Only one he didn't marry was Lauren. He wanted to propose but that would spread word and he wanted to keep their relationship quite so Oryon couldn't turn her against him. But eventually Oryon figured out of their relationship and instead of trying something tricky he did something worse. He simply murdered her. Sabre was tortured every night and day. This effected terribly the turn of the war. Eventually Sabre just gave up on trying to defeat Oryon with force, well not by himself. Sabre couldn't find powerful enough help that wasn't in their own war or too ignorant to help. Sabre had to look through a different realm (dimension if you wish to call it).   
  
One day he found warriors from the future in another realm inside one of his prophecy books.   
"Yes! This might work! It's going to take a lot of lore (energy, power, mana, MP whatever you want to call it) to get there. First of all I have to find the right realm portal and then I must time travel. That's going to be tiring and if this prophecy isn't true about the "Z team" as they call it that would be a waste of time and energy because I also have to use much lore to get back. Argh this is risky... What if the portals don't work that would make my life a lot more tuff. I'll have to make this risk I shall in form Arthur about my departure," He turned and said, "Lady Lyn please tell Arthur I shall be gone for maybe a day or two to fine help. If I am gone for a week I am lost somewhere and I might not ever return. Tell him I have no explanations to where I'm going because I don't really know my self."   
"Is that all milord?" ask Lady Lyn.  
"Yes. Oh wait one more thing can you get me the portal scrolls they should be in the old conference room."  
"Yes milord."  
Lady Lyn came back after a short time and gave Sabre his scrolls.  
"Have you told King Arthur about my departure yet?"  
"Not yet milord I was planning to do so after I retrieved your scrolls."  
"I see... very well! Carry on."  
Sabre shifted through his scrolls and what felt like hours of reading he finally found the portal map of Medville and the time travel scroll.  
'Ok, so if the right realm portal is over there it might take two hours to get there by dragon unless I... No too risky I think I should keep it slow Raminoff cannot handle that distance with so little speed and if we end up in the wrong place I shall need him to aid me in battle and if he's too tired. I wish I could just fire portal their but my lore isn't enough to make so many portals of this magnitude in one day. All right I shall set off!'  



	3. New Twist

Chapter 3: New Twist  
  
PUNCH, KICK, PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH, KICK, FLIP  
"Goten you are fighting well. Looks like that fight with Vegeta boosted your power level a lot," Gokou yelled across the battlefield.  
"Yeah I bet!" Goten smirked.  
KAMEHAMEHA :)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~):)  
"Heh son powerful but try this!" Yelled Gokou.  
:)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)¤:)  
:)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)¤ :)  
'Damn it this is just like against Vegeta. That ball is powerful. Damn it I don't know if I can handle this beam at this level without powering to Super Saijin. And if I try that I could screw up and everything could go wrong. Plus I'm just training so I'll take it easy.  
:)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)¤ :)  
Gokou flicked his hand and the ball and beam fizzled.  
"Sheesh I should try using an energy ball instead of a beam next time," Goten sighed.  
Gokou laughed, "Yeah maybe. But just because it's a ball it doesn't mean it's stronger it's just more concentrated and easier to control. Remember the beam can be used as a whip and even though it's harder to control it's easier to aim."  
"Yeah I know. Just saying maybe I should."  
"I thought you said that you were going to keep it easy? I could sense your power levels miles away," Vegeta chuckled.  
"Yes true maybe I did let us over do it. But I was careful," Gokou replied.  
"Ha! Anyway the reason I came here is because Trunks sensed a high power level moving rapidly and it wasn't coming from here."  
"Really? I didn't sense anything," Goten responded.  
"He wanted me to gather the team up. I told him I could probably take care of it my self but he's worried. I don't know why it's probably nothing."  
"Trunks has a point it could be dangerous," Gokou warned.  
"Whatever I'm going to tell everyone else I'm off."  
With that he flew in sight for the rest of the Earth Special Forces.   
"We should search too. Come with me son."  
They flew off.  
  
"Ugh, is this the right realm or time? Maybe I should stop here. No too risky don't want to be spotted might make too much suspicion. I don't think any of these people have magic. Except for maybe that "Z Team." If they are so powerful they most likely have some sort of magic. I wish the book said more about what they can do. What's that? Whoa he's fast! He stopped!"  
Trunks thought, 'what I think I passed it. Wow it's fast whatever it may be. It's close I can feel it.'  
"He can sense me! I'm inside of this portal how can it be! He might be one of them. No ordinary man should be able to sense me. I'll go over there."  
'Hmm... Where can it be coming from? It moved again! That rock! It's behind the rock. OK buddy here I come!"  
Sabre came out of the fire portal.   
'Shit I think he saw the portal he's coming this way!'  
"You who are you! And where did you come from you look like you just came from the 13th century? Look at that clothing."  
'Oops I forgot to get clothing more suitable for this age.'  
"Well, are you going to answer me?"  
"I am Sabre of Medville from the realm of Veneratio. I have come here to find something called the "Z team." Do you know of them?"  
"I know more then that. I am one of them."  
"Really? Can you take me to your commander?"  
"Commander? Oh you must mean Gokou sure! :)"  
"Gokou? Who is that?"  
"Gokou is our "leader" per say."  
"OK."  
"Can you fly Sabre?"  
"Yes, of course."  
They flew off towards the Earth's watchtower (I forgot what it's really called).   
"All right welcome. Hold on I'll call everyone else."  
Trunks pulled out his cell phone and...  
"What is that strange device?"  
"This thing? It's a phone you never seen one?"  
"No not at all what is it used for?"  
"To communicate with others..." Trunks in his head was laughing.  
"Oh! I have one too," Sabre pulled out a small opal ball, "Except mine looks a lot less complicated."  
"That piece of jewellery?"  
"It's not jewellery ok take it look at it, think about all of the members of the "Z team" and the next part is tuff to do I'll do it myself."  
"Ok..."  
Trunks looked at the ball thought about Gokou, Vegeta, and the rest.  
"Their...now what?"  
"You think what you want to say. I'll do it, it's actually more tuff then you might think."  
'Come here now you'll know where trust me.' Sabre thought.  
He threw the ball in the air. It flashed and like shooting stars bright lines spread threw out the world.  
"Whoa what was that? What happened? I'm confused."  
"A message I sent is going straight the Z Team. It told them to come here."  
"Wow better then 3 way calling!"  
As if on cue the entire Z team flew in.   
"Whoa weird! You all get those words in your heads or something? Someone told me to go here he didn't actually say but he said I would know." Gohan said in a startled voice.  
"Yeah same here!" Everyone else said.  
"Ha! This is funny!"  
"That voice!" everyone in unison said.  
"Ha! You all humour me. I sent that telepathic message with this star ball. I have called you all because I need your help just let me explain."  
After some time later of much explaining the Z team agreed to aid Sabre.  
"So, we have to go to another realm or dimension or whatever then travel back in time to stop this Oryon guy and some Pravus dude?" Yamcha asked.  
"Percisely!" Sabre answered.  
Trunks said, "Hey maybe since you have like a day or something we can teach you all the things we can do!"  
"That would be great! I can also teach some of my lore. You guys can be kind of like my old party of warriors. The Shooting Stars."  
"Hey! We're not your men! We are just helping you because they think it's the right thing to do. I'm just there for the fight. Fools! I told you all you should've trained like Goten and me. Even you Kakarot only trained because Goten is smarter then you."  
Everyone stayed silent then finally Sabre said, "Well, whatever we should start."  
  
Time past quickly and in only two days Sabre learned much and so did the Z team. And finally they tried to test each other out.   
"All right Sabre let's see what you got," said Trunks.  
"Who should fight him though?" enquired Krillin.  
"Let me decide," Sabre flashed out a small beam. He closed his eyes and made it fly around and it eventually hit Gohan. He opened his eyes and said, "I guess I fight Gohan then."  
"Agreed," Gohan laughed, "You're going down!"  
"Hmm... Want to start high power or work our way up?"  
"Let's start off strong we can do this fast so we can be on our way," Gohan smirked.  
Gohan charged up, SSJ1, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4!!!  
"Now it's my turn!" Sabre screamed.  
Sabre concentrated, even with the disturbance of Gohan's power level, the air stood still and everything calmed. Time seemed to be still and all of a sudden 2 flashed of light appeared from the sky. To beams came and blasted Sabre and he began to charge up.   
"Whoa what was that? He never told us about that trick!" Trunks yelled.  
When Sabre finished charging he had a steady glow kind of like a Super Saijin's except his hair wasn't all up and goldish it was just kind of moving around due to the power.  
He calmly said, "It isn't something I can teach you. You have to be born with this power but it doesn't come right away. I'll explain it better later right now I have to take down this kid."  
"Kid? Heh you're going down now!"  
"You said that before let's just get started."  
They both charged after each other and when they connected the flash created by the Super Saijin and the Star Guardian (He'll explain what a Star Guardian is later) was overwhelming. Everyone was blown away, literally, everyone went flying in different directions. Eventually everyone got back in control. And they were all flying steadily. When the glow ended explosions appeared from Gohan and Sabre. Their kicks and punches were much more powerful then everyone expected. They were fighting as if the Creator would've greeted the winner himself. Sabre kicked and Gohan counter kicked, Gohan's uppercut countered by a fist. Over and over again this continued. Sabre quickly grabbed Gohan's head and hurled him towards the ground and charged.   
BOOM!!! Another large explosion almost did the same as the beginning but everyone else was prepared and the explosion didn't affect them this time. Sabre flew back and waited for the dust to clear. When it was gone to everyone's surprise Gohan was still in the ground. (In isn't a typo if you may think).   
"Original eh? Seeing me not out of the ground perfectly fine after the dust clears." Gohan flew up, "But yes I'm fine I just wanted to change things around about that seems to always happen."  
Gohan charged again but Sabre dodged. Gohan charged another time but yet another dodge.  
'What? IS Gohan doing what I tried to do with Vegeta and is Sabre trying to do what Vegeta did to me?'  
'Wow!' Vegeta looked towards Goten and thought, 'Is Gohan as much of an idiot as Goten was? Well, they are related ha! Sabre seems smart though I wonder if Gohan will try to blast him it would be funny.'   
'Damn it Sabre is dodging everything come on stop it and let's rock!' thought Gohan while Sabre thought, '...' well not much.  
After much dodging Sabre finally took initiative he didn't grab like so many expected he actually blasted Gohan as soon as he got a foot close.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Gohan screamed.  
Gohan flew, almost unconscious, for hundreds of meters. When Gohan summoned enough strength he flew back to the battle area.   
"Welcome back," taunted Sabre, "Do you want to continue fighting or am I too much?"  
'Oh god I want to say yes,' "No of course not! To the pain!"  
"Ok let's finish this off!" Sabre yelled.   
STAR SHOCK :|(~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~~~) :(  
Sabre fired an amazingly large sized Star Shock (Mix of fire and lightning) and it was closing in fast. Gohan simply dodged it. Sabre split the lightning and fire parts from his beam and cornered Gohan between both elements. Gohan attempted to reflect both parts of the star shock but it was too powerful. Wait there was no explosion only a large flash.  
"Thanks for teaching me how to absorb!" Gohan screamed.  
STARSHOCK :)(~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~) :|  
'Hmm... Well, if he wants to use my move I'll use one of his!'  
KAMEHAMEHA :|(~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~)(~~~~~~~):|  
Both put all their power into this one. The beam started to close into Gohan then Sabre again. Both just couldn't trump the other.   
:|(~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~):|  
  
:|(~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~):|  
Back and forth the beams went everyone watch with great concentration. Sabre split his beam into three one to try to stop Gohan's beam and he used the two others to corner Gohan again. Gohan's beam was advancing toward Sabre but the other two beams were closing in faster. Gohan was forced to split his beam was well and now their was 3 beams pushing on each other.  
  
  
  
(~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
:|(~~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~):|   
(~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
It was too much for both of them the power they couldn't control and...  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!   
This explosion could've been seen from the moon (if it was night). It overwhelmed everyone no one could stop it almost put a whole in the Earth but they were just high enough so that it couldn't touch it.   
The explosions ended and Sabre and Gohan were still flying. No one could believe it the spectators weren't even watching and they were besieged by the blast. They just flew looking tired and bruised.  
"I think you guys should call it quits I shouldn't of let you guys get this far," Gokou exclaimed.  
"Thank god," Said Gohan and he collapsed.  
Before Sabre collapsed with him he said, "Thank the Creator."  
  



	4. The Return Voyage

Chapter 4: The Return Voyage  
  
"OK Gohan, Sabre are you guys all right?" Gokou asked.  
"Totally," Gohan answered while Sabre replied, "Yes thank you."  
"All right then let us be off! So Sabre how are we supposed to get into your dimension? I mean realm," Gokou said.  
"It's ok you can say realm or dimension whatever you prefer just follow me and we'll get there in no time. And with the help of Trunks Time Travel Machine I could get us to the portal in seconds without wasting too much mana conjuring these portals," Sabre replied.  
"Ahh... I see so are we all suited up? Good let's go!"  
They all got out on to Kame's lookout and Sabre concentrated. Suddenly fire bursted and lightning came from the sky. The lightning hit the Fire and a portal was made.  
"OK can you all stand millions of degrees of temperature? Because if you can't we can't go," exclaimed Sabre.  
"Yup! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber does wonders. We could probably handle this as if it were a hot tub! :)" Gohan boasted.  
They all jumped in and they were all flying in a portal of immense heat and fire. Zooming through at tremendous speed even faster then any of the Z team could move and in seconds they arrived at they're destination. The portal simply stopped and Sabre hopped out and everyone else followed. With bursts of fire the portal disappeared.  
"Ok Trunks get your time machine use it right here," Sabre said.  
Trunks grabbed out his case full of capsules and through one in the air. Soon after it hit the ground an explosion of smoke appeared and there it was Trunk's time machine now in mint condition. They leaped in all were cramped but with some adjustments made by Bulma they were all able to fit inside. Trunks pressed a few buttons and with a flash of light they were gone. All look so familiar except bright and not nearly as scorching. When they reached the right time they stopped and looked out at the desolate area.  
'Wow our past looks so wrong how did we recover from this?' thought Gokou  
"Is this what your placed looks like Sabre?" asked Tien.  
"It will be soon if we don't hurry. But I have to remind you this portal doesn't work all the time we might get transported to an entirely different dimension. I faced this risk before and won but I must do it again. If you don't think we'll make it you can stay back and go home on Trunk's Time Machine."  
"We're going Sabre," they exclaimed together.  
"Ok wish us luck people let's go!"  
They jumped into yet another portal but this one looked somewhat like Sabre's it was red and bright but it didn't contain that immense heat. It was actually quite cold when they got in.  
Sabre started to shiver and said, "It shouldn't be this cold. In every realm portal I've been into it wasn't this cold. Usually it's like room temperature but this is weird. I just pray this isn't an omen."  
Soon they all fainted. No one knows why, they think it might be because of the cold but Sabre thought it was something else. They awoke again still in the portal still moving at great speeds.  
"We should've been out long time ago something is definitely wrong," Sabre said with a little bit of fear but his discipline prevented him to do so, "The cold is gone at least we can warm up a bit."  
As if on cue they started to twirl around the portal no one could stop it they just kept on spinning. They suddenly flew out of the portal and went flying maybe twenty metres. They hit the ground with great force.   
"What this isn't Medville! This isn't my realm! Where are we?" Sabre yelled.  
"Calm down man I think the portal screwed up like you said it might. Let's just go back into the portal and find our way back," Gokou sighed.  
"That won't work we went through the portal leading into my realm. The portal screwed up and entered another one. If we go back to the same portal we'll go to another unknown realm. Even if the portal messes up again the chanced of us still going to Medville is low. We'll have to look around the place for a portal to my world. I know what it should look like the portal is engraved with two swords and my dragon on the top we'll just have to look for that," Sabre explained.  
They looked around; it was cold again but not covered with snow but bones. Surprisingly there were trees no one thought any trees could live here where it was littered with dead bodies and frost.  
"Your time looks like such a cruel time Sabre. I wish you didn't have to live through it," Tien praised.  
"Don't be sorry we all live in bad times. In any shape or form."  
They walked on and saw one tree was shooting a strange green liquid in the air like it would from a whale. The green liquid had a steady glow to it. Sabre walked toward it not touching anything. He sniffed it smelt like nothing. He unsheathed his sword and touched it. His sword began to shake and glow red. Sabre couldn't control his sword it was too large to hold on while it was shaking so violently. He let go and it went soaring through the air and it exploded. Sabre's mighty weapon, the sword that suited him best, the one given to him by the Star Guardians, the one used by his ancestors, the weapon sent from the fire gods, and the one given to him by his friend exploded!   
"My sword! I mixed together the best swords I have ever used to make that weapon! It was imbued with so much magic it was my only weapon. It was all my weapons. The Sword of Medville has been destroyed!" Sabre's discipline couldn't hold back his emotions he had for his weapon, the sentimental value it contained was just too much he broke in tears.  
They all stood silent. Watching Sabre's tears flow like a peaceful waterfall.  
"It was all my fault I should've been more careful. I destroyed the weapons so many people trusted me with. Father, my fellow Star Guardians, the fire god, my best friend please forgive me..."  
Sabre looked up hoping it was just some trick. A reaction to the sword maybe it was fine. When the dust cleared chunks of mythril dropped to the ground.   
"No..."  
"I'm sorry Sabre," Trunks sympathized, "I know how losing a sword can feel especially if it has meaning behind it. We have to continue Sabre we can't stay here."  
"Your right," Sabre picked up the largest chunk of mythril he could find, "A souvenir, a small trinket to remember it all..."  
He sighed and they continued on. Cracks of bones startled some of the party thinking someone else was around. Eventually every time it happened they just ignored it. This was a terrible idea. As bones cracked they didn't noticed it wasn't one of them there was someone stalking them. It wasn't very good his or her stealth as they can hear, if they paid attention, he or she didn't look at every done on the ground. At least it was able to sneak around through the trees without being noticed.   
Sabre slowed everyone he was at a slow trot. They had to push him forward a couple times. And after hours of seemingly pointless walking Vegeta nonchalantly sat down.  
"And why are we not flying again?" Vegeta stubbornly said.  
Sabre stopped and finally said, "Because we won't recognize it from the sky," He sounded very plain as if he forgot what emotions were, "Because we'll have to engage it to see it. We have to find the switch first. I never heard of anyone transporting to my realm from a place like this. If a rumour passes by I always know about it. Information always tends to lead to me at home," This reminded him how much he missed home. Sure maybe at the moment there was a war he couldn't stop but still it was home, "Ugh let's just move people."  
"Whatever you go find the switch I'm going to fly around we're wasting time. There is no way we're ever going to find the switch on foot! We have an entire freaking planet to look foot will get us nowhere," Vegeta bursted in the air and left with a, "You guys continue your pointless voyage I'll find the portal and get to your dimension and defeat them both my self!" And he was gone.  
"Fool," Still with no expression Sabre warned in a quiet voice. There would be no way he could here this warning, "They are much more powerful then me and Gohan is almost as powerful as you and our battle was close... What's that you hear that? It sounds like a stampede or no wait explosions."  
He turned and all of a sudden explosions and dust was flying in the air. Each explosion was in perfect line towards the party as if dynamite was pre planted. Everyone but Sabre flew up.  
"Sabre! Get up here!" Gokou yelled. He teleported towards Sabre, grabbed him, and teleported back up, "Are you insane! Sabre I know you depressed but snap out of it!"  
"It was nothing. I wasn't expecting you to save me. But I..."  
The explosions stopped and where the last one was it seemed like a tornado was come from under the ground. The earth started to rumble everyone stared but Sabre he just concentrated at the ground watching it quake as if expecting something. The tornado stopped growing and was higher then the party was. It stopped spinning and all noticed it was a large monster. Well, Sabre might not of noticed he wasn't even looking. Gohan had to turn his head so he could see. He didn't even look startled he just stared like he was at the ground.  
"Oh this is pointless leave Sabre. He's doing nothing he's just a zombie right now!" Gohan was frustrated.  
The monster roared and powerful hurricane winds blew everyone back except Sabre. He was practically a statue. Everyone was struggling not to go flying all around the place and without stress Sabre just stared some more at the monster. Trunks unsheathed his sword and Sabre actually moved to look up at him  
'My sword...' He thought. The Z team charged passing right by Sabre they punched, kicked and slashed but it made no effect on the monster. It roared again all of them flew back a bit but Sabre.   
'He should fight the winds don't effect him! What is he doing!' thought Tien.  
As if on cue Sabre charged still with no expression. He hit the monster with a single punch and much of his stomach sank in. No one can believe it they couldn't do anything and Sabre was able to practically put a dent in the thing. The monster stunned eyes wide open looked at Sabre. Sabre looked up at him. They leered at each other eyes locked. Sabre's hair flying around in the wind, the monsters stomach having been looked like rubber being pushed in and Sabre blinked. He flew back the monster simply stood there both still and silent. Everyone was confused and suddenly a beam came from somewhere. It hit the monsters head. It shifted slightly and turned around to see Vegeta sparing towards the monster. He started to punch and kick at its head but no effect like everyone else. Suddenly Sabre was between Vegeta and the monster. Vegeta almost punched Sabre in the face but was able to slow when he noticed him.  
"Get out of my way fool I'm saving your life," Vegeta exclaimed attempting to push Sabre over but like everything else it had no effect and Sabre showed no struggle to pull off what he did. Everyone was amazed watching Sabre do so much with such ease. Vegeta suddenly started to drop and when everyone looked Sabre's had was up. He punched Vegeta! And he's knocked out! Oh by the creator everyone thought it was impossible to see such power being used with such ease. It was as if Vegeta was as powerful as Freeza and at the time that was incredibly weak. Sabre started to glow a steady blue. Everyone watched still struggling not to fly off. The glow abruptly transformed into blue flames. Sabre bursted out in red flames as well. He concentrated and the stars from the sky hit him and he powered up into the Star Guardian. It looked amazing, a steady gold glow surrounding a mix of blue and red flames that encircled Sabre. He turned and looked at the monster and kicked his head. It dropped and again everyone stared in awe just watching Sabre's power trump all of theirs put together. Sure they weren't powered to Super Saijin but still they felt that Sabre was stronger then a SSJ4. The monster got up and howled again but this time the winds calmed to almost nothing. The same explosions from before came from all angles and like this one out came another monster from each ends. 23 monsters circled around Sabre and the original one died to the ground leaving 22. They just all walked passed the Z team to concentrate on Sabre. Sabre closed his eyes. Unsheathed his sword... but wait he had none. Sabre was using his imagination. He swung his non-existent sword at each and every monster all in the same place on the forehead. He didn't yield any weapon at all though. What was he doing? He opened his eyes and looked at them all. Everyone became very confused. Finally Sabre charged at one of the monsters. Punched him and he fell then everyone charged after Sabre. Like a practiced dance Sabre smacked everyone. Moments later they all got up and Sabre smacked them all to the ground again.   
Yamcha laughed, "He's playing around with people we couldn't even cause a flinch to. This is actually quite entertaining!"  
This continued over and over again as if an endless cycle. Finally Sabre hit them all in the gut and they fell yet again. But this time they didn't get up. They were all dazed and they looked at Sabre. He put his hand out as if he was giving something to someone. He stretched out his index finger and lifted it. In unison they all grabbed their heads and a scar that came from nowhere started to glow a deep dark red. That's what Sabre was doing it must have been some sort of spell. Their heads exploded leaving a big mess all over. Their skin incinerated instantly and they're bones shattered fell with the rest.  
Sabre thought, 'that's new... Their skin wasn't supposed to incinerate like that. Maybe on this realm when people die their skin instantly incinerates. That's why there are so many bone here they couldn't be buried... Well, if there was other life to bury them.'  
Vegeta got up and clapped, "Impressive fool! But next time don't be such a fool and take them all on your self."  
"Ha! Attempting to take on 22 large enemies sounds like an action someone I know would do," Yamcha cackled.  
"Heh whatever anyway let's go!" Yelled Vegeta.  
"Wait!" Sabre finally showed expression.  
"Hey Sabre isn't all zombie now!" Tien giggled.  
"Do you here that?" Sabre questioned.  
"What?" Asked Gohan  
"That crackling... No one is moving right?"  
"No," Gokou answered.  
"Someone is spying on us. Watching us we must of not noticed before when we thought we were making the noise. Someone is trying to sneak up on us. Be careful all try not making any noise we need to be cautious. Stay at a low hover."  
They pressed on and heard constantly the crackled of bones but it was coming from too many different directions they couldn't even sense it. In fact they couldn't sense the power of the large monsters. Only Sabre's...  
"Hey! I was thinking Sabre," Gokou asked, "How was you power level so high?"  
"I have a spell that unleashes rage in many different forms. The one you saw is my strongest yet. I haven't used that in a long time. It requires lots of anger to build up any form of rage. All the anger you saw in that battle was anger collected for months. When I master this spell I can use it almost anytime I want to which will be deadly. But everyone who has tried to master either died before they could or the ones that have went insane. The closer I get to master it the faster rage will build up get it?" (If you don't understand think Final Fantasy. You know with the Limit Breaks and Trance. That's basically where I got it from)  
"Wow sounds powerful! Can you teach us it?"  
"No I cannot a lot of things I was born with it for being a Star Guardian only thing I am able to teach that I learned from the other Star Guardians is Star Shock I wasn't born with it. It was just given to me it is a move used by many of my ancestors."  
"Oh I see."  
They continued again listening for more bones but in the next hour they heard absolutely nothing. Either the stalker became smart and stopped stepping on bones or started to hover like the rest.   
"We should rest it's almost dark and we shouldn't get lost on a planet in some other dimension we're all ready lost in," Goten showing fatigue suggested.  
"Yes that would be a good idea let's stop here," Sabre approved.   
"Heh we're all ready lost on this planet. I wish I brought that new mapping system mom told me to bring. But no I had to say 'Sabre knows his own planet he can tell' ugh I'm an idiot," Trunks sighed.  
"Yes you are an idiot boy!" Vegeta scolded.  
"Hey I didn't..."  
"Oh I brought it Bulma made me. She said 'Trunks is too stubborn take our new mapping system it automatically records where you have been walking" So, I took it along," laughed Krillin as he pulled it out and looked, "It says we've been through 1/84582 of the planet at that rate we'll find the whole planet..."  
"In a year," Trunks collapsed.  
"Actually 2 decades and 3 years...but still we'll all die before then."  
"Well, I told we should fly I probably looked through 3/4 of the planet all ready. And nothing but bones and trees," Vegeta said.  
"Oh my god we are wasting time! Vegeta found nothing and he looked..."  
"Wrong he could've past right by it. The switch could be in a temple, cave, dungeon, or even under a bone," Sabre sat and broke a skull, "Which he could've skipped through it... Ow what am I sitting on it isn't a bone."  
Sabre got up and looked right there was something sticking out of the ground.  
"Is that you switch Sabre?" Vegeta laughed.  
"Heh possibly."  
He pushed it but nothing then he pulled and it slowly came out it was really heavy what ever it was attached to or tight if it was in a hole. It took everyone pulling on Sabre to yank it out and eventually an earthquake began.  
"I guess that wasn't the switch!" Sabre yelled and they all flew up.  
From where the thing sticking out of the ground there was something big and black coming out...it was heard to tell what it was but it was some sort of creature. They saw the head then it's body after it's spread its bony wings and Sabre knew what it was.  
"It's a Black Undead Dragon! Creator I need my sword. Attached to it was a gem that helped in the art of dragon slaying!" Screamed Sabre.  
"Well, you don't have it so deal!" Vegeta yelled back, "Do you have anymore of that rage?"  
"I just used it all up!"   
"Great! Idiot! Why did you use it on those dumb giant things!"  
"We would've died!"  
"Well, we're going to die now because of you!"  
"Both of you shut up!" Yelled Tien, "Who cares let's take care of him!"  
"Right everyone circle around him. WE need to flank him it's the best way to stop a dragon!" Ordered Sabre with great experience. Since Sabre is the one that did this before they all knew they should follow. Vegeta was incompetent but Gokou forced him to listen to Sabre.  
When the dragon fully emerged from the ground it flew high, really high.  
"Well, we're safe it ran away," Goten sighed.  
"It's coming back! That's not the dragon it's a fireball!"  
A large ball of flame charged at them but they couldn't dodge it that ball would blow up the planet. And with them on it that was a bad idea.   
"Everyone fire on fire! Use the Star Shock I taught you all!"  
They all obeyed and fired their Star Shocks. Some how Sabre was able to join their beams and they all joined their balls to make one humongous beam of fire and lightning.  
_____________________   
( /\ /¤¤¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\(¤¤¤¤¤0~~~~~~~~~~  
( / \ /¤¤¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \(¤¤¤¤¤¤¤0~~~~~~~~~~  
( / \ /¤¤¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \ (¤¤¤¤¤¤¤0~~~~~~~~~~  
( / \ /¤¤¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ /(¤¤¤¤¤¤¤0~~~~~~~~~~  
(/ \/¤¤¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/(¤¤¤¤¤¤¤0~~~~~~~~~~   
_______________________/(¤¤¤¤¤¤¤0~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was visually amazing they could all see their beams battling the fireball and they didn't have to strain all but Sabre.  
"Oh my god Sabre is handling the beam by himself he could die at this power level let's all help out!" Goten yelled.  
Everyone else blasted another beam to help Sabre control the beam and with each connection Sabre looked less stressed but still was struggling to hold on. To make things more difficult the dragon didn't have to stress anything and the ball would push on. With this advantage the dragon conjured a tornado with his wings.   
"Damn it! Guys try to kill the dragon while I try to use his fireball against him. Don't worry about me just defeat the dragon before he adds extra handicap!" Ordered Sabre.  
They didn't want to leave Sabre but they knew he was right. They all detached and went after the dragon.  
Sabre screamed but he told them to ignore him unless he called for the help. He called for the power of the Star Guardians but instead of the beams coming from the sky it came from the large beam he struggled to control. The beam didn't weaken at all. No one knows how but the Star Guardians transferred the energy through his beam instead from the stars. Sabre powered up and the steady gold glow shimmered like the ones of a Super Saijin. Everyone else powered up after him going straight to SSJ4 and charged after the dragon.  
They all surrounded it like Sabre suggested earlier and it tried to fly away again but this time they all flew equally as fast and they just fought continually going up.   
"Wow we should be in space by now how much atmosphere is there on this planet?" Trunks said with surprise, "No matter how high we go it seems that we'll never reach space. Well, that's a good thing."  
Trunks withdrew swords and charged after the dragon while the rest blast beams at the other sided of the dragon. At first the dragons was stunned by the continuous pains coming from different parts of his body due to Trunks' sword. The black dragon was a deep red with blood and Trunks finally went for the head but he couldn't there probably was some sort of barrier.   
He blasted it with no effect and yelled, "We can't hit the head forget it! We can try but it would have no purpose... What the!?!"  
The dragon's head glowed bright and no one could see anything. When it cleared the dragon was perfectly fine and then it started glowing multiple colours until it let out an explosion. They all flew back far back, they couldn't even see the dragon when they regained consciousness, which was only a short period of time. They tried to fly back but they couldn't find the way and eventually the dragon found them. It fired multiple fireballs at each member of the Z team but with their power levels the balls just fizzled in front of them.   
Gohan flew on the back of the dragon and yelled, "Hey! Guys I got a plan get on its back!"  
They all got on and Gohan ordered, "Now use your kamehameha at this melee range!"  
They were about to charge up but the dragon struggled and knocked the Z team off except Trunks clinging on to his sword attached to the dragon. Vegeta charged in and knocked Trunks off the dragon and grabbed the sword. Everyone was confused but this was Vegeta he does tend to do things that everyone disagrees with. He then used a rapid-fire galit (forgot how spelt) gun. Explosions lighted the sky and Sabre looked over.  
"They must be doing well that's Vegeta's move," Sabre gasped.  
Sabre was sweating, a lot! Below him was a large puddle that was disturbed by water powering from Sabre like a light drizzle. Sabre was shaking and he was failing against the large plethora of fire. He was falling back slowly but he was. He was trying his best to stop the fireball but he couldn't stop his backward motion. The beam was strong enough to stop the ball but not on it's own. Controlling the ball was actually the only tuff part if all he had to do was push it forward he would win but keeping the control was far too difficult.  
"Must... call... help...creator...please...take this...to the...realm of...dead...I know this...impossible...but please...help..." Sabre struggled even to say the words. He had to get one of his Star balls and when he let go of his left hand to reach them he suddenly jolted backward. As quick as he can (which wasn't very quick) he grabbed a star ball, thought his message, prayed it would work, and then threw the ball, and as he did he jolted back even faster. He put his hand back on the beam and he came to a stop. He stopped moving at all but it only last maybe a couple seconds and he slowly moved back again faster then he did before he threw the star ball. Now all he could do is pray and he couldn't risk sending another star ball to the Z team because he was too close to the ground.  
"I wonder how Sabre is doing," Pan said while watching Vegeta, "I'm going to check up on him someone come with me."  
"Tien, Chiatozu, and Trunks go with her. Me, Gohan, Yamcha and Goten will watch over Vegeta." Gokou ordered.  
With that they flew off. After seconds of watching explosions fly everywhere Vegeta finally gave in to fatigue and dropped along with his power level...SSj4...SSj3...SSj2...SSj1... and then he was normal. Blood from the dragon dropped with him like a waterfall. There was a big whole in the dragon and Gohan looked back in disgust. The head of the dragon glowed again and healed.   
Vegeta from the ground screamed, "Impossible! I was SSj4 and wasted everything! There is no way he could be alive..." and he collapsed.   
The body of the dragon glowed once again and yet another explosion nearly wiped out the dieing Vegeta. Gokou, Gohan, and Goten were ready for it this time and it had no big effect on them. Trunks' sword fell and smacked the ground near Vegeta. The rest prepared their attack stance awaiting for the offensive of the dragon.  
"Yamcha watch over Vegeta. Get him out of here," Gokou ordered.  
"Wait, does the dragon look different to you guys?" Gokou asked.  
"Yeah now that you mention it. The head is different and the legs look stronger,"  
Gohan answered.  
"Before I didn't say anything but when we charged after it's back I noticed his wings were smaller," Goten replied.  
"Interesting..." Gokou pondered.  
The dragon flapped its wing and sent another Tornado charging after them.   
"I have an idea," Gokou said and flew into the Tornado.  
"Dad!?!" his children yelled.  
The Tornado bursted in flames as Gokou flew out from the top. He pointed at the dragon and it flew right back at him. The dragon let it hit him and it disappeared in front of him. It did no effect it actually made him look healthier.   
"Ah! That didn't work! I think that was actually good for him!" Gokou yelled.  
Back at Sabre's predicament Trunks, Tien, Chiatozu, and Pan finally arrived.  
"Not the...help...I called...for...but...it works..." Sabre wheezed.   
Suddenly, a large portal came from the sky and down dropped 3 pieces of stars that stopped right in front of the beam and fireball.  
"It worked...but...only...three..." Sabre rasped.  
The small lights grew and formed 3 different bodies. A short built one, a tall one, and another tall one with long hair.  
"It's them...my dwarf...half-elf...and...human...yes...but where's...Nightshade...or...Lauren..." Sabre sighed, "They...couldn't be revived...Lauren...my love...Nightshade...my rival..." He let down his head to think for a moment and looked back up at the lights, which finally turned into flesh and bone.   
"Now help me..." Sabre ordered.  
Trunks and them came to help and Sabre felt lighter and now they were pressing forward but Sabre's men wouldn't move and stared.  
"Who are you?" the tall half-elf male said.  
"Miracles...come with...disadvantageous...I shall...tell you...later...but right now...help..." Sabre ordered again.  
The tall beautiful female answered, "Why should we help you?"  
"Because...I control this beam...and I will...attack you with it...if...you...don't"  
"Very well," the dwarf answered.  
They all flew over. To help and now they were at a great advantage. Sabre was there long enough to weaken the ball enough so they could control it easily now that he had help. They were able to move it towards where Trunks knew they were.   
"Ready...aim...fire!" Sabre was able to scream and they let off the beam, which engulfed the fiery hell Sabre got to know too well. Everyone thought Sabre he would collapse he used so much energy but not he was fine just sweating a lot and couldn't think straight. He easily flew and lightly dropped himself down.   
"Trunks go warn everyone that the beam is coming...you three come down I shall explain everything," Sabre was so happy to be able to breath properly now.  
Trunks and them flew off trying to catch up with the tremendous beam.  
Sabre laid on a rock and the three followed him.   
"Now what is going on?" the dwarf asked.  
"Hold on I won't tell until I tell you who you are. I bet you have forgotten,"  
"You know well," the half-elf answered.  
"You Half-elf your name is Legatus. You lead and train the army of knights and paladins in my army. You yield a sword the one you currently carry on your back. You are a very tall elf taller then some humans you are special. You have the magical abilities as elves and the strength of a dwarf. Which brings me to you. You are a different dwarf then many. You were actually a miracle you're a dwarf with the lore of magic. Dwarven mages are rare and dangerous. You train recruits and you lead the Berserkers. Your name is Pumilius. Last but not least you are the last female of the party. You lead the mages into battle for me and keep them safe. There were others that lead the other members of my army but they couldn't be revived. Your name is Venustas Now enough about you I am King Sabre of Medville. I am a Star Guardian I protect all unless of course they are evil. I have a mastery of the element of fire and I almost have lightning mastered as well. I lead you as the leader of the Shooting Stars and now also lead the archers and ninjas."  
"Interesting," Legatus said, "Well, now that we know our information what are we doing here?"  
"It's a long story..."  
Trunks, Pan, Chiatozu, Yamcha, and Tien finally caught up with the beam that was now really close to the target. The dragon had badly beaten the Z team and they were almost out.  
Pan screamed, "Hey guys! Get out of their look large beam, weak people, that's not a good combination so get out of the way!!!"  
Gokou and sons flew off and nearly forgot about Vegeta and Yamcha who couldn't get out of the way of the explosion. Gokou flew as fast as he could towards Vegeta and the beam made contact. The explosion grew larger as Gokou flew closer and just in time Gokou picked up Vegeta and Yamcha followed. Vegeta wasn't harmed he was fine but Trunks' sword wasn't. They all departed from the area not wanting to be caught by the blasts. They watched the fire incinerate everything in its path. The reformed Shooting Stars were able to see the lights. It actually looked nice and pleasing knowing that it was over. They flew to the site.   
The team lay nearly unconscious after the battle. The only non-injured ones were Legatus, Pumilius, Venustas, Yamcha, Trunks, Pan, Chiatozu, and Tien. When the explosions and dust cleared they flew to see the destruction.   
"Wow the bones of the dragon are still here. Weird all the other bone were destroyed," Gokou said.  
"Yeah but at least it's over let's wait for Sabre and his boys," Tien said.  
"Who? His boys? He has friends here?" Goten asked.  
"Oh long story (then Chiatozu explained everything) understand?" asked Chiatozu.  
"Oh ok..." Goten replied.  
The Shooting Stars came flying in very fast even Sabre the weakened one came by at equal speed.  
"I'm glad your remembering some of your cleric skills Venustas," Sabre thanked Venustas.  
"No problem :)!" Venustas said with her old cheerful voice Sabre hasn't heard in a long time.  
"Meet the Shooting Stars Legatus, Pumilius, and Venustas," Sabre introduced.  
(They all greeted each other).   
The bone began to rattle and everyone turned. They reformed but not into a dragon. Some of the bones stayed on the ground and it was a lot smaller. It looked like a human with small dragon wings. The bones flashed for a fleeting moment. When everyone's eyes adjusted it had skin and it was... a dragoon!   
"Fools! You may have beat my weaker forms but by defeating them you have shown my true form now you shall pay for causing this pain!" The dragoon screamed.  
Only Trunks, Pan, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatozu, Legatus, and Pumilius were able to fight. Venustas had to cure everyone. Sabre insisted on continuing on to battle. Venustas knew he wasn't in any condition but she let him go and Sabre joined the rest. Legatus unsheathed his sword and Pumilius his axe. When the dragoon pulled out his sword it looked strangely familiar to Legatus and Pumilius. Sabre looked at it and jumped and nearly dropped to the ground.  
"My sword!!! The liquid didn't destroy it! But how I saw the pieces of mythril fall from it! How is able to hold it!"   
Sabre was confused and yelling until Pumilius said, "Oh who cares let's just kill him and grab your sword!"  
Sabre nodded.  
"Hey do you guys have my sword?" Trunks asked.  
Gokou sighed, "Sorry it got blown up in the explosion."  
"Great do you understand how hard it is to find a sword that has the perfect balance!"   
"Don't worry in Medville we can make a sword suited for you but we can't make mine," Sabre explained.  
"Ahh... Cool thanks,"  
They flew off into battle.   
"I now know your fighting style you can't defeat me!" the dragoon yelled.  
Yamcha yelled back, "Oh shut up!" And blasted the dragoon.  
"Damn not bad fool. But try this! Hell bolt" The dragoon charged a large green bolt and fired it at Yamcha.  
He screamed in agony just flying the air. There was no explosion it looked as if Yamcha absorbed it but it was causing pain. Yamcha soon collapsed.  
"How did you enjoy your short trip to hell?" the dragoon laughed.  
"You...how could you... Your mine!!!" Yamcha charged up.  
"Yes do that it should be fun! Keep on trying all of you!" the dragoon taunted.  
"Let's try it again everyone Star Shock!" Sabre ordered.  
Pan disobeyed, "No last time you couldn't handle it at full health look at your self!"  
"This time I have all of you! And I'm not going to control it this time no heroics. I'll do what you guys did as I controlled the beam. I'll fight him for my sword."   
"Right!"  
They all blasted a Star Shock and Sabre collected them once again. Only for seconds did he have power of it by he handed it to the rest. They launched the beam after the dragoon.  
"Ha! This is funny!" The dragoon charged a small black energy ball, "This should be big enough ha ha ha!"  
He fired his ball and it actually stopped the beam and was going right through it! The team was attempting to control it but the energy ball was just cutting right through the beam. The ball was a lot larger when it came out of the beam almost twice as big as the beam now and it made contact with the entire team. Only Sabre was able to escape from the attack.  
"No!!!"   
Sabre was alone but Gokou decided to help now.  
"I may not be strong enough right now but it's better then you by yourself," Gokou said.  
"Yeah!" Gohan and Goten came flying up.  
"I can fight too if Gokou and me merge," Vegeta also flew up.  
"Right!"  
"But we're going as me. We need to be more aggressive."  
"Fine whatever Sabre can take over the strategy part."  
In an instance Gokou and Vegeta were together. Now it was Sabre, Gohan, Goten, and Vegetto.   
"Wait! I want to fight too!" Venustas came zooming into battle, "The rest will be fine I can't do anything for them. They only need rest."  
"OK let's rock!" Sabre screamed.  
They all charged after the beast. Sabre flew after his sword trying to steal it back but the dragoon slashed at his armour and Sabre flew back in pain and charged back in. They all punched and kicked at the beast but with a mighty roar the team flew backwards. Venustas took out her rod bashed the dragoon in the head but still flew back with the rest.  
"You fools can't take me out! I am a god!" the dragoon roared again.   
This time they were all unable to fly after ward. They were all stuck to the ground and for some reason some force wouldn't let them fly. It wasn't gravity they could move as normal but with the disability to neither fly nor jump. So, they had to fight the monster while he flew around taunting them.   
Everyone charged up a Kamehameha and lightning flied as of one from a Pikachu (Sorry I had to put Pokémon in here somewhere). The collective power of each almost reached 10 000 000 but before then Sabre's beam blow up in his face which distracted everyone else and they accidentally released theirs to the ground. Earthquakes started to rumble the planets crust knocking everything that was once in elevation to the ground. All trees in sight dropped at the powerful shaking. The Z team and the Shooting Stars flew in different directions everywhere. When all was said and done and Vegetto was able to get up they looked at the creator which instantly reminded them of the battle against Freeza. They were able to see the centre of the planet and they all knew soon it was going to explode.  
"Sabre sit this one out! You couldn't handle the beam you weak!!! Fool I should've never let you join!" Vegetto yelled at Sabre.  
"It wasn't my fault, I was easily handling the beam but some force destroyed it."  
"Right! Whatever and..." The Dragoon cut off Vegetto  
"I was that force! Mwahahha!!! You can't touch me while I'm up here and your beams can't even come close! I told you on this planet I'm a god!!!"   
'On this planet?' Trunks thought, 'on this planet!?! This is wonderful if we get him off he'll be no problem... Only Gokou can do this.'   
Trunks struggled to get up and didn't so he tried to crawl to Vegetto. When he finally made it he whispered in Vegetto's ear, "Vegetto separate I need Gokou he's important in winning this battle..."  
He nodded and they split. Trunks didn't expect Vegetto to be so obedient but he supposed it was Gokou making that decision.  
Trunks whispered his plan to Gokou while the dragoon flew patiently.  
The dragoon taunted, "Making plans? Ha! It'll never work! No matter what you do! My power exceeds all of yours!!! You can't defeat a god!"  
Gokou nodded and glared at the "god" and smiled. Knowing the plan would work and he was going to pull it off.   
"Well, what's your name? "God"?" Gokou struggled not to laugh.  
"Do you taunt me fool!" the dragoon yelled.  
He blasted Gokou but as the plan went Gokou teleported grabbed the dragoon and teleported off the planet.  
"What no my power!" The dragoon screamed in horror.  
Gokou and the no longer god were fighting in Space where Gokou had the advantage and the dragoon knew it. He tried to rush back to the planet but Gokou teleported right in front of him. The dragoon couldn't run nor hide in the vastness of space. Gokou teleported and brought the rest of the team with him. Now it was the Z team the Shooting Stars versus the now weak Dragoon.  
Goten and Trunks formed into Gotenks, while Gokou and Vegeta formed Gogeta. They all took fighting stance while watching the dragoon shake in fear. They all struggled not to laugh until the dragoon let out a burst of energy and charged up his power.  
"No matter, I may not be on my planet. But I can still defeat you all!" the dragoon cackled.  
They all felt the energy of large explosions from their left and looked. There it was (like Final Fantasy 7 Sephiroths god like spell) a super nova.   
"Not again! I've been too close to a sun all ready I don't need to see another one in front of my face," Gokou said with fear in his eyes.  
"Now the tables turn once again. I can withstand that heat and you can't! I know you can handle much but the sun isn't only heat it's energy! Like the energy I sucked from that planet! It'll make me more powerful not weaken...but with you, you all shall parish!" the dragoon laughed as they started now to tremble with fear.  
Sabre looked more determined though as he saw one of the planets explode from the energy. He turned at the evil being laughing and he stopped. They glared at each other something held back the dragoon from continuing his victory. Sabre's eye's seemed to glow a fiery hope and rage.  
Sabre swiftly faster then anyone could imagine took a quick strike to the dragoon's stomach. With swiftness of a god he grabbed his sword and unsheathed it off the dragoon's back.  
"You can defeat me I know you can. I don't stand a chance. What you saw was a gift from the stars a power. If you're going to defeat me it's not because of the power of blade. Now will you defeat my friends as well," Sabre then charged after the sun, "Don't worry I've died before I'll be ok! Just watch the stars I'll get there for you I promise!"  
"No Sabre!" Venustas screamed, "Every woman you met had the chance to love you. Why couldn't you give me a chance..."  
Venustas disappeared, like that puff! Gone! No one knew what just happened it just happened to fast for anyone to understand.  
The sun started to fold like a piece paper. The edges bended inward until the sun looked like a flat line and then it exploded. The explosion wasn't very big, it didn't come close to the team, but still big enough to see from such a distance. It was visually amazing but they all knew it meant Sabre has died.  
"Sacrifice? HAHAHA!!! He sacrificed so he didn't he didn't have to see you all die!!!" The dragoon laughed.  
Pan felt sick, "You sick sick man! Someone just died and you're laughing? His sacrifice will come to point!"  
Pan blasted about 4 000 000 beams at the dragoon. Her rage at the dragoon's laughter raised her power level to almost higher then Gogeta's. When she finally wore out the dragoon was shocked by the attack. He was almost dazed.   
"Ugh nice move girl! Now," He charged his bolt, "Take this!"  
He charged concentrated carefully and everyone braced until eventually they noticed his power level was barely rising.  
"What no? Impossible!" the dragoon was scared hell he was terrified.  
"You're done for dragoon!" Legatus charged after the dragoon and stuck his sword in gut.  
"Sabre I barely got to remember you. I should've died I'm rightfully dead. Venustas, where are you? Are you with Sabre? Why do you get to join him while I can't make up my friendship with the man!" Legatus yelled in agony.  
"I know how you feel," the large dwarf sighed, "I know..."  
"The end is not now. Continue on Sabre's quest that's what he wants you to do," a beautiful young voice called out.  
"Who said that where's that coming from?" Gotenks wondered.  
"I have been through this scenario but have failed to live through it. I was watching over you and I know what your problem was. This was only a test an illusion, but Sabre has not lived through it because of sacrifice. You that have lived now can take on Oryon and Pravus Enkou. If you've died like Sabre has you wouldn't stand a chance it the quest would've been pointless if able to continue. But you live and you may now continue with new hope that you have the chance to live through this battle in the past. Sabre and Venustas are with me don't worry. You'll seem them in time."  
The voice stopped they all started screaming questions but no answers.  
"Great we don't even know what the portal looks like! And we..." Yamcha yelled but interrupted by a blue aura that surrounded every and caressed them with a peaceful feeling. It was a holy portal they were moving on to Medville...to a hopeful victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Destiny

Chapter 5  
Destiny  
  
Water dropped from the ceiling into buckets. He sat that shaking to the point of insanity.   
"Help me... Help me..."  
The words repeatedly came out of his mouth. He was so poor, hungry, and helpless. He shuffled his hand around on top of his messy long brown hair and stared at the mirror. He was ugly, only because of how dirty he was. In truth he was probably very handsome, but no one could tell. His blue eyes sparkled with something. Every that saw his eyes couldn't stop thinking about them. They were special unlike the ones using them. His small beard covered with dirt from the ground. He'd often just drop to the ground for no reason.   
"Why did create me? I have no purpose... You just want to see me die! Creator, I hope the devil wins I hope you burn. Why did you create me? How pointless could something be! Give me one good reason I'm here? Fucking Gods! Kill me! Kill me now!" the man screamed in his hut. He looked around, no furniture no bed, almost nothing but hey and rocks were in there. He was lucky enough to get a stove though. He looked to his left there his wife slept. She was beautiful to him though no other man would even touch her. They both dreamt about knights. They both wished that he would become a knight serve the king and become a hero. To all, he'd be famous, rich, and full to his heart's content. He would be happy, but no things had to be different. They both had to live in that hut in the ravine. If the natural rock walls weren't there a weak wind could easily push the house over the edge into the pit that would lead to hell. Hell, he didn't care about it. He'd all ways say, "I'd rather be in hell. At least then I wouldn't die from not eating,"  
They lived a sad life and no one could help them and the nobles wouldn't. They were too ignorant to care to happy for them selves that they were just purely selfish. Money was theirs and they couldn't spare a 100 gold pieces to the poor. After much thought of how bad his life was and how good others lives were he fell asleep.  
  
Hours past and he slept, for almost a day. Her wife never noticed she just thought he was having an extra long sleep and maybe he had a long night of thinking last night. But when she was about to go to bed (or the floor anyway) she was finally worried. He hadn't woken up all day, he hasn't eaten (how little they had) and he was just sleeping. She gasped, he's dead! She tried to wake him up but to no avail. She stared at her husband crying.  
"We weren't really married. We were supposed to have a real wedding! We were supposed to have the best marriage this world has ever seen," She was interrupted by her coughing and she fell asleep as well. Forever...  
  
About 3 years pass by. The "married" couple now buried in the ground due to a mudslide that covered the ravine. Now they were with the Creator happily. They were like royalty there like everyone else is treated in Heaven. They were in paradise and the Creator walked up in front of the man. He felt great honour as the creator approached the man.  
"You have doubted me in the past son. You thought you were pointless you even cursed at me!"  
"No. No! I didn't mean it father I..."  
"No too bad for you! You doubted my purposes and know you think I'll just let you have paradise!"  
"Oh please no oh please no don't send me back to that hell!"  
"You're only saying that because you were here. You're just like the nobles. Greed that's what it is. Now I ban you from here. No way am I going to let someone that hated me be here! Go back to Earth and live again! Fool! Now that you have been here pay the price! I only gave this to you temporarily no go back to the living!"  
The man woke up. The year the same but he didn't know that. He turned to see his wife not there. He got up and ran out of his hut to see his wife fishing. She only had caught a small trout.  
"My dear what are you here for? I thought the Creator left you in paradise thought he was only punishing me?"  
"Huh what are you talking about?" His wife asked.  
"You don't remember? Oh because this is my punishment not yours,"   
"Hunny? What's wrong you look excited? Like your about to do something,"  
"Oh I am! I've been in paradise, Maria. I know how being fed..." The word fed reminded him of his anger and he dropped to the ground all most unconscious.  
  
His wife awoke him with a freshly cooked piece of trout to his face.  
"Time to eat!" his wife smiled :)  
Though they were poor they were able to stay alive and not grasping for hunger with fish. They were still always very hungry, but they were able to survive without a serious pain the their stomachs. They both ate slowly knowing that eating the food to fast would kill. They ate like they had just eaten the biggest meals of their lives earlier just so careful. When they were done and full (Well, full would be like us when we wake up in the morning. Not all that hungry but not all the full.) He got up and told his wife everything.  
"I'm going to become a knight. He said I had purpose I think I'm supposed to become a knight. I think that's what the Creator wants,"  
"Well, I think you just had a crazy dream because of hunger. There's no way you can become a knight! Hunny, Richard please don't do anything crazy I don't want you hurt."  
"Don't worry Maria things will be fine and we'll be rich nobles. Generous one's we can give to the poor! Yes this is my destiny I have to do this become a knight I must succeed."  
With that he left almost forgetting to say goodbye. His wife didn't know where he was going and neither did Richard. He thought so many thoughts of how he was going to succeed.  
'Yeah I'll do it. Besides Richard is such a name for nobles I have to live up to my name.' He jumped in the small river in the ravine near the edge to the pit that led to who knows where. It was most likely just a bunch of rocks and maybe a few dead bodies from people who fell. Or who knows maybe it was where murderers hid bodies. No one knew no one wanted to try to find out.  
He swam in around the river and some dirt was able to come off. He was a great swimmer he swam everyday. He got out of the water and put his clothes back on and looked at the other side of the river. He looked at the rivers that lead to a waterfall. That was probably the most beautiful part of his home the waterfall. This filled him with hope, the water looked shined brightly like armour. He hiked up the ravine he was about to go to the world again. He had to face people mocking him as he would pass by but he knew that he wouldn't have to see that again. He knew people would be bowing at him instead of taunting. He smiled :) he felt happy about something as simple as a dream.   
He made it to the top of the ravine climbing over the edge with all his strength. He looked again around the large city, full of nobles and thieves. He stood out, he looked wrong in this environment. He closed his eyes reminding why he came out again, giving him hope again. He ran straight for the castle not wanting anyone to notice. It was a really big city, it would probably take him hours running towards the castle but he still ran from his big hole in the ground. People stared at him run like a demon was chasing him. He had no idea he could run so fast, maybe it was the swimming he'd do all the time, or maybe the gods were pushing him on giving him strength to make the long run towards the large castle of adartak (Adartak is kind of like a clearish marble, I got it from a book it's magical, holy even.)   
  
An hour and a half later he was still running steadily and maybe 200 yards were left. He didn't feel fatigued nor hungry he was surprised on how fast he was running. It was probably a record the gods were with him pushing him on towards hope for a new life, towards years and years of happiness.  
He reached the castles and stopped, he needed to catch his breath. He felt better while running then he did taking that brake. People stared at him lying on the floor near the lower gates of the castle and some even laughed.  
"Leave fools! Do not laugh now because soon you shall be bowing down toward me," Richard scolded.  
They laughed more. Richard didn't really want anyone to bow down at him he just said it to humour them. He knew they would have a good laugh so he just smiled :) and went up to the lower gates.  
The two guards lowered their halberds as Richard approached.  
"Halt! Don't think a scrub like you is getting in."  
"Please, I won't to show loyalty to our ruler, I want to be a knight to serve under his name," Richard tried to sound as strong as he could but he didn't think it worked.  
"Ha! I know your kind, you're probably just a thief here to steal everything he's got but we won't let this happen."  
"Please, I beg you let me in. You can escort me there to make sure I don't do anything."  
"I still won't let you in. It is my duty to stop you."  
"Well, you left me no choice,"   
Richard kicked the guard to his right. His foot left a nice dent in his plate mail. He then stole the guard's halberd and with a quick sweep to the other guard he dropped as well. Richard held the weapon to the guards face. He couldn't believe what he did, his personal strength couldn't make such a feat.   
"Open the gates."  
"Never, I was ordered to protect the rights of this gate and I always will. To the death!"\  
"So be it!"  
The guard made an amazing front flip and swung his halberd at Richard's back but with another amazing back flip he dodged the blow. They both were excellent, they're ability to jump was magnificent. Richard swung high then low, and both blows were parried. They continued on Richard always taking the offence never letting his opponent gain a chance to attack. The guard was startled, he was one of the higher-class men and was getting beat by some messy haired, dirty scumbag. The guard again made a large front flip getting out of the way of Richard's attacks. He swung, but Richard simply spun and parried every blow. Richard stopped his motion and again continued his attack. All of a sudden he heard clapping. The gates opened and there stood the King of Taikoku.   
Richard quickly threw down his weapon and bowed at his King.  
In his head Richard heard a voice, 'I've helped you this far and now you're on your own...'  
A cold chill slithered down his spine. All of his efforts to get here weren't even his own, now he had to give what he had to gain his title.   
The guard confused finally dropped his weapon and bowed at his king.   
"Nice, so you're the one that wanted my knight. You're very impressive. You may tryout to be my knight."  
"Sorry to intrude my lord but what you just saw was a fluke. The gods helped me do that. I just heard a voice saying that they helped me, and that now I am on my own. I don't think this battle was real."  
"Well, maybe the experience will help you tomorrow."  
"You mean?"  
"Yes you tryout tomorrow where do you live?"  
Richard gulped, "In the ravine just outside the city. I live on an edge by a waterfall."  
"On an edge? No edge on that ravine could fit a proper home. Maybe a hut but..."  
The King thought, 'By the Creator this warrior is poor. Hmm...'  
He whispered to the soldier next to him, "Call a chariot to bring this man home, but first make sure he gets proper clothes and a shower,"  
"Yes milord," the soldier turned towards Richard, "I didn't catch your name what it is?"  
"My name is Richard."  
"Well, Richard follow me,"  
Richard stood up and walked toward the knight and he escorted him into the castle. The King left non-chalantly not saying good-bye nor receiving one.  
Richard smiled he was going to be a knight.  
The next day Richard woke up and he woke his wife, or at least tried to. She wouldn't wake up, or rather couldn't wake. Richard shook her violently trying to wake her up. She lied there and he knew she had died. Richard was shocked and he stood up and started to walk up the ravine. Not crying just looking not blinking and slowly hiking up the hill. When he climbed up the rest of the ravine and looked down. He wanted to jump, die with his wife. He turned but tripped and tumbled down the hill. He didn't really want to die, but he guessed it was supposed to happen. He didn't care he was bruising himself he didn't try to stop him from falling he just kept rolling down the side of the ravine.  
It was over, the falling ended and there he lied in the stream he loved to swim in. Dead? Maybe...maybe he's just unconscious. It was over for him, his dream gone in an instant.   
  



	6. Home

Chapter 6  
Home  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sabre asked.  
"Sabre? Is it really you?" Venustas asked.  
"Yes who else would it be? I know this may sound rude but why and how are you here? This is my sanctuary no one supposed to have passage unless I invite them?"  
"Yes I know I died too. Only the gods can journey through here. I personally don't know how I'm here nor why. A light just swallowed me up and I found my self here."  
"Interesting, well come inside let's drink over a nice wine."  
"I'd be happy to!:)"  
They entered Sabre's sanctuary Sabre pulled out the finest wine in existence. He poured the wine into two glasses and handed one to Venustas.  
She looked up at Sabre as he stared at his wine like he did at the ground when he lost his weapon. (I know she didn't see Sabre looking at the ground I'm just explaining how he's staring. And she does know he lost his sword for a while) She looked over and noticed his sword in a glass case most likely shielded by magic. She looked to the left and there were the prophecy books he so loved to read. Behind her she noticed a small area for praying, pictures of Lauren, a chest, a collection of his drawings, and a small table by a window where Sabre probably drew.  
"So, Venustas how are you?"  
"What? What kind of a question is that at this time?"  
"Sorry I never got to ask you. I just thought now would be a good time."  
"Oh ok... Well..."  
"I don't care love me!"  
"What!?!"  
Sabre jumped across the table on top of Venustas knocking her on the floor.  
"LOVE ME!!!"  
She awoke in a bright room. All most unable to see she got up squinting her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She wasn't dead or she'd be in her sanctuary, she wasn't on the strange planet nor was she with the team. She walked around almost hitting things. She couldn't tell what they were. She turned and suddenly it wasn't so bright. She closed her eyes after straining them to look around. She finally opened them and she was in some sort of dirty hut. She looked around and a dead female body lay on the floor. She turned away. She may of seen lots of death but she still didn't like seeing it. She moved out to the door and turned the knob that broke right off and she pushed the door. To her right was a beautiful waterfall. She looked at the lake to her right and their lied another dead body in the water. Wait! It's breathing. She crept up to the dead body and rose up splashing water everywhere. She jumped in fear ready to unsheathe her weapon.  
"Who are you? Are you the one that's supposed to pick me up by the carriage?"  
"No! And what are you doing sleeping in that stream?"  
"I wasn't sleeping I tripped when climbing up. That hut is my home. Well, I have to get going to the castle so good bye."  
"Wait let me come. I have nothing else to do so I'll join you!"  
"Well, it does sound like you don't have much of a life. You just climbed down a ravine."  
"Hey! I didn't climb down I...don't really know how I got here..."  
"Right...stop this chatter let's go I'm probably late all ready."  
He got up fast and starting to climb the ravine wall.   
'He's pretty good climber that just fell of a ravine'  
She flew and grabbed the man. Pulled him up to the top.  
"There that should save time!:)"  
"Your very nice for a noble. You can't be one where did you steal that clothing?"  
"Heh... Idiot I didn't steal this! You probably stole the clothing your wearing."  
"Hmm...I'll believe you because you won't believe me. The king gave it to me."  
"OK... Your carriage didn't seem to wait."  
She grabbed the man again and flew him quickly to the castle.  
"There that shouldn't make you too late now."  
"Well, I'm probably late by over an hour all ready."  
They rushed in the castle as the guards let him pass without even getting a good look. They knew who he was. He was all ready famous. One of them almost laughed.   
'Did fame get a noble to date him all ready?'  
They ran through the courtyard almost running into people until finally there it was the training grounds for knights.   
"Your late," The king of Taikoku told them, "by almost 2 hours what took so long?"  
"I fell when climbing my ravine," Richard felt embarrassed because he memorized that trail with ease, he had never fallen from there before.  
"Well, you'll need to be able to climb but everyone does make their mistakes. And who is your lady friend? Is this your wife?"  
"With him? No way!"  
"Watch it woman you may be rich but it doesn't mean I respect you. No my wife...died..."  
"Sorry to hear," the king responded as well as Venustas.  
"It's ok let's start."  
"OK meet Raven he'll be your instructor and tell you everything you need to do. He'll also evaluate if you qualify to fight with my armies. Now I have some pressing matters to attend to so I'll be off."  
The king walked off and Venustas sat on a bench.  
"Well, hello Richard I am Raven as the king said," Raven was big with a booming voice and his belt was littered with different types of daggers. On his back is where he kept his axe and he wore leather gloves that matched his armour, "So come with me to the fighting arena and show me what you got."  
"What? All ready?"  
"Yes I want to see what you can do and improve on it. It's the way I work with everyone."  
"Oh ok."  
Raven tossed him a stick and walked into the arena. Soon everyone gathered around to see what Richard could do. They were curious he just beat a high guard the other day and they started making bets. Richard slowly walked in and all of a sudden his eyes showed rage.   
'Determination is in his eyes. Just what I want to see, this should be fun.' Thought Raven  
Richard charge but countered by swift parry. Raven countered with a low swipe but dodged by Richard. The way Richard jumped surprised everyone. The stories all ready told of what he had done sounded like he made sword fighting an art. Richard just simply hopped. No special back flip he just hopped.  
'Hmmm... Were the stories lies about him? The king himself saw could he lie? Look at him he's just fighting like a farmer protecting his crops. Weird...'  
This time Raven charged and knocked down Richard with his shoulder. Everyone was again surprised, that should've been easy compared to what he did yesterday.  
'People are seem startled. They don't understand what I was doing yesterday. I don't blame them neither do I,' Richard thought.   
Richard slowly go up a bit dazed and Raven power slashed Richard the stick shattered. Richard was on the ground in deep pain and Raven walked off leaving the pieces of wood everywhere.  
"That was all? Even a rookie could've fought better than that. I heard great stories about you, I expected more. Get out of here you don't deserve to be a knight.  
"You can't just do that," Venustas walked in to the arena, "He's tired ok? He just feel off the top of a ravine give him another chance,"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't you'll be jutting out of the ground like the fragments of wood around."  
"Oh..." the audience chanted.  
"Heh, foolish child if you think you can beat me fine,"  
Raven then tossed a stick at Venustas.  
Venustas assumed her fighting stance she hadn't used for years as she just remembered it.  
'She's experienced! How? Look at her she looks like a whore! That fighting stance, that's the same one used by that guy that, killed my friend. I better be careful she's probably better than she looks,' thought Raven.  
They both charged simultaneously and the wood clashed. They both jumped back and started trading blows. Each slash parried and few thrusts hit but no one could gain the upper hand. Venustas was experienced with quarterstaffs more than anyone could imagine. Venustas was fast with each blow but Raven's was also surprisingly fast. Both of them were equal. But everyone knew Raven was most likely taking it easy, no way could this woman be out powering someone as large as Raven.  
"Ok fine, your good but now I'll try!" Raven cackled  
Venustas smirked, "Fine so will I!"  
Everyone stunned again, she wasn't trying either? They both moved stronger and faster countering every mover made by the other, with short periods of advantages.   
'Ha! This guy is foolish he should start trying his best, let's give him a surprise.'  
Venustas made two quick back flips and charged once again at Raven but didn't attack; instead she jumped over Raven and gave him a few smacks to the back. Raven couldn't move her strength was incredible for someone without much build. He dropped on the floor and gave up.  
"Please stop..."'Oh my god she beat me...' "Your good girl, fine Richard gets another shot." Raven screamed, "Tomorrow, I'll need to rest."  
"And where shall we sleep? You do understand we need to rooms."  
"Go home..."  
She prepared her fighting stance.  
"Ok fine! I'll talk to the king about it don't hurt me"  
Everyone laughed.  
Venustas giggled, "Good!!! Well, Richard I need to teach you something. Take this."  
She tossed another stick at Richard and started showing him some things.   
  
Venustas lie in her bed, two doors away from Richard.  
"Sabre... Where are you? Where am I why am I here?"  
She started to cry.  
Meanwhile, in Richards room.  
"Venustas is beautiful... No I can't think those thoughts! What about my wife! Oh my god what is wrong with me? My wife just died today and I'm all ready thinking thoughts like this. Oh god..."  
  
Morning arrived a new day, a new try, and a new journey. Venustas got up, changed and sat on her bed.  
"I should wake up Richard. He probably couldn't sleep with his wife dieing yesterday..."  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
"Never mind..."  
"Woman open up my new tryout is today!"  
"Don't call me woman..."  
"Whatever just come!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Oh stop your arrogance and get the hell out here!"  
"Fine, fine..."  
She walked out in a beautiful gown.  
"Where did you get that from?" Richard asked.  
"The maid gave it to me, said it didn't fit her anymore so she gave it to me."  
"Wow, you look beautiful."  
"Thank you! Now that's more polite than calling me "woman."  
"Shut up woman! Let's go."  
"Right..." She laughed.  
They walked down to the training grounds again and there was Raven prepared as people laughed and remembered the day before.  
"Oh beautiful dress... What was the point?" Raven asked.  
"I'm not kicking your ass today Raven. Besides if I have to I have my battle clothing under this."  
"Argh... Whatever Richard are you ready?"  
"More than yesterday"  
Raven charged after Richard and it was easily dodged. Richard then hit Raven on the sides.  
Venustas clapped, he was doing well, she had to commend.   
Another quick smack to the side of Raven was easily parried as Raven went for his head. Richard blocked it with his arm and yet another stick shattered. Richard's eyes suddenly blazed with fiery rage as he started his thrusts at the gut of Raven. Raven was stunned; he didn't know such a weak person as Richard could pull off something so amazing. Raven took a few hits until finally he grabbed Richards weapon and broke it with his bare hands.  
"Now we shall try hand to hand combat," Raven announced.  
"Right," replied Richard.  
Raven took a quick swipe at the right cheek of Richard but yet again another quick dodge. Richard tried to hit Raven in the all ready weak gut but was blocked.   
Richard remembered something at that moment. Thinking about concentrating on something weak he remembered his back must be in terrible pain. He would have to try getting there. But how, he was only able to do it with the gods. But he had to try.  
Richard started to suddenly speed up his punches. He successfully kicked Raven in the side but he was countered by a shot to his own gut. Richard staggered backward almost losing his balance. Richard charged and tackled the massive Raven. Raven screamed as his back again felt the pain from yesterday. Richard picked him up and kicked Raven in the back leaving him defenceless. Raven was paralysed he couldn't move as Richard continuously took shots at the all ready weak back.  
"Ok, stop you did good! You qualify tomorrow we'll start your training." Raven screamed again in pain.  
This time people laughed harder. Raven struggled not to yell back at the spectators. He was way too embarrassed. No one ever beat him during the tryout. They usually made it if they almost won.  
"Tomorrow, that's all I ever hear lately. But yes that'll be efficient."  
"Don't worry tomorrow will be a full day of training."  
"Ok I shall see you then."  
"Well, :) good job Richard. You did amazing." Venustas commented  
"Thank you woman now escort me back to my room."  
She raised her middle finger and smiled :).  
"Forget you!" and she walked off to view the rest of the city.  
  



End file.
